


Should and Shouldn't

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana and Mickey talk after the bathroom scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should and Shouldn't

"You should hide this better," Svetlana says after shuffling into their room and closing the door. She takes the folded photo from inside her bra and throws it on the bed next to Mickey’s hand.

"And you shouldn’t touch shit that don’t belong to you." Mickey snatches it up, careful not to be too rough with it. He shoves it under his pillow and gives her one last stern look, before turning over and shutting his eyes.

Svetlana gets under the covers on her side and turns out the lamp on the night stand. “Are we talking about picture or something else?” she says quietly to the ceiling. She knows he heard her, but he doesn’t answer. Like always.

Mickey exhales, opening his eyes and staring into the darkness.

"There’s a lot of things people should and shouldn’t be doing, but that’s just fucking life," he slips his hand under his pillow until it touches what he needs. "Go to sleep."

Svetlana looks over at her husband and pulls the covers over her bump.

"Goodnight."

A beat passes where Mickey continues to stroke crinkled paper.

"Night."

But Mickey doesn’t know who he’s saying it to.


End file.
